creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Todesjunge
Kapitel 1 Eisige Nachtluft blies ihm ins Gesicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste für einige Sekunden die Augen zu schließen, da diese zu Tränen begannen. Als er sie wieder aufriss, war Kevin verschwunden. Sein Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer und er blickte sich panisch nach links und rechts um, während die nahen Häuser noch näher zu rücken schienen. Einige Meter weiter erblickte er eine Gestalt, die gerade um die Ecke geschlichen kam. Sie war komplett in Schwarz gekleidet und hatte sein bleiches Gesicht direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Es starrte ihn durch seine leeren, schwarzen Augenhöhlen an. Erstarrt vor Angst war er nur noch dazu in der Lage, ein paar Mal zu blinzeln. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihm seine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte. Kevin schaute ihn verwirrt an, während er näherkam. „Wo bleibst du denn?“ Nachdem er Dennis näher betrachten konnte, fragte er irritiert: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.“ „J-ja… alles klar…“, stammelte der andere, was seine Worte Lügen strafen ließ. „Mach mir jetzt nicht schlapp, ok? Wir sind schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier.“ Da war Dennis sich zwar alles andere als sicher, aber trotzdem nickte er zur Bestätigung und raffte sich wieder zusammen. „Geht schon wieder, wir können weiter.“ „Gut“, erwiderte Kevin knapp und ging voran. Dieses Mal verlor Dennis nicht den Anschluss und lief mit eiligem Schritt hinterher. Nach wenigen Metern jedoch beschlich den Jungen erneut das Gefühl, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatten. Naturgemäß war er zwar eher vorsichtig veranlagt, aber keineswegs ein Feigling. Hier und heute, an diesem Ort jedoch, stimmte irgendetwas nichts. Nicht das er explizit auf etwas hätte zeigen und es damit bestimmen können… Jetzt wo sie schweigend nebeneinander durch die kalte, stille Nacht liefen, ließ er die Ereignisse der letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren. „Hast du etwa Angst?“ Das musste Dennis sich nicht bieten lassen, er wusste, dass Kevin ihn nur provozieren wollte – leider hatte er damit nur allzu oft auch Erfolg. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich halte es trotzdem immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee… ich meine, glaubst du wirklich, was dieser Junge erzählt?“ Dies würde sein letzter Versuch sein, seinen Freund vielleicht doch noch umzustimmen. Dieser schüttelte jedoch belustigt den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, aber trotzdem interessiert mich immer noch was dahintersteckt. Was soll das überhaupt, wir hatten diese Diskussion doch schon.“ „‚Neugier ist der Katze tot‘, wie es so schön heißt“, gab Dennis zu bedenken, nicht dass er hoffte, damit irgendetwas zu erreichen. „Pah, du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du das Gewäsch des Jungen für bare Münze nimmst oder?“ Eigentlich tat er das tatsächlich nicht, dennoch war Dennis niemand, der solche Möglichkeiten einfach komplett ausschloss… trotz dessen erwiderte er: „Nein, tue ich natürlich nicht.“ „Na dann ist ja alles klar“, antwortete Kevin mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wir treffen ihn Samstag um Mitternacht, vor dem Haus.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ den anderen allein zurück. Die darauffolgenden Tage hatten sie über ihr Vorhaben nur noch wenig geredet. Sie sahen sich zwar jeden Tag in der Schule, aber Dennis hoffte irgendwie, dass Kevin das Thema einfach vergessen würde und Kevin, schien nicht bemüht darum dem noch irgendetwas beizufügen. Je näher der Stichtag rückte, desto nervöser wurde Dennis jedoch. Was wohl auch nur verständlich war. Wer folgte schon freiwillig einem fremden Jungen, in die Wohnung einer kürzlich Verstorbenen um… ja, was eigentlich zu tun? Dennis war sich da immer noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Er war sechzehn Jahre alt, sackte zurzeit mächtig in der Schule ab und sollte eigentlich besseres zu tun haben, als seinem besten Freund blindlings ins Verderben zu folgen… Du musst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, es wird schon nichts passieren! Vermutlich kommen wir nicht einmal in die Wohnung rein, oder es stellt sich raus, dass der Junge Kevin doch nur einen Streich gespielt hat. '' Der Junge… Dennis hatte bereits wieder seinen Namen vergessen. Er war erst vor Kurzem an ihre Schule Gewechselt. Nach dem was er gehört hatte, musste er seine alte Schule verlassen, weil die Umstände, unter denen er dort lebte, nicht mehr tragbar gewesen waren. Wenn er nicht von allen gemobbt und teilweise gar Gewalt an ihm angewandt wurde, so wurde er zumindest von allen gemieden und ausgeschlossen. Kein Wunder, bedachte man das er die Angewohnheit hatte, immer wieder plötzlich von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden und dann Tage später, in der Wohnung eines Toten gefunden zu werden. Er schien zwar nichts mit den Toden zu tun zu haben – sie waren ausnahmslos alle eines natürlichen Todes gestorben – aber warum er immer wieder an solchen Orten gefunden wurde, konnte er auch nicht erklären. Behandlungen schienen bei ihm nicht anzuschlagen, nach ärztlicher Meinung schien er vollkommen in Ordnung. Bis dato hatte Dennis, dass alles nicht wirklich interessiert. Der Junge ging in eine andere Klasse als er und auf Gerüchte hatte er noch nie viel gegeben. Seitdem Kevin jedoch auf ihn getroffen war, kam er nicht mehr drum rum sich damit zu auseinanderzusetzen. „Ich wollte nur schnell auf die Toilette gehen“, hatte ihm sein bester Freund damals erklärt. „Als ich eine der Kabinen betreten wollte, bemerkte ich, dass sie schon besetzt war. Der Junge stand da drin und starrte mich mit leerem Blick an. Ich sag dir, ich habe mich vielleicht erschrocken! Jedenfalls hat er mich angesehen und angefangen zu sprechen, als wären wir gerade mitten in einem Gespräch gewesen. ‚Ich helfe den Toten, die sich ihres Schicksals nicht bewusst sind, oder es nicht akzeptieren können, ins Jenseits einzugehen. Bei meinem letzten Fall wurde ich gestört, ich brauche Hilfe. Komm am Samstag um Mitternacht zu dieser Adresse, wenn du bereit bist.‘ Das hat er gesagt.“ „Und dann hat er dir diesen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt und ist verschwunden?“ Dennis hörte die Geschichte schon zum zweiten Mal und konnte sie immer noch nicht richtig fassen. „Genau. Einfach weg. Als wäre nichts gewesen.“ Dennis schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Kevin noch nie viel auf das Okkulte gegeben hat, er glaubte nicht an Geister oder dergleichen. Er selbst wiederum war sich nicht ganz sicher, er hatte zwar nie derlei Dinge gesehen und auch sonst nie übernatürliche Ereignisse miterlebt, aber er wollte die Möglichkeit auch nicht einfach ausschließen. Wer wusste schon, was in ihrer Welt alles vor sich ging? „Du willst das nicht wirklich tun, oder?“ Er hatte inständig gehofft, dass Kevin „nein, natürlich nicht“, sagen würde, aber sein Wunsch hatte nicht in Erfüllung gehen sollen. „Doch natürlich, der Junge hat mich schließlich um Hilfe gebeten.“ Noch bevor Dennis hatte erwidern können, seit wann Kevin so etwas interessierte, hatte dieser schon fortgefahren. „Außerdem sind wir vielleicht die ersten die jemals erfahren, was es mit dem Jungen und den ganzen Geschichten auf sich hat.“ „Ich hätte es wissen müssen…“ hatte Dennis nur geseufzt und ihr Vorhaben damit besiegelt. Kapitel '''2' Und nun waren sie hier. Auf dem Weg zu diesem verdammten Haus, um Kevins Neugier zu stillen und hoffentlich dort ohne großen Schaden, wieder herauszukommen. Dennis machte sich nicht nur um die Möglichkeit Gedanken, dass der Geist der Verstorbenen vielleicht wirklich noch dort auf sie wartete, sondern auch um die rechtlichen Folgen eines Einbruchs. Wenn einer der Nachbarn spitzkriegte, dass ein paar Jugendliche in die Wohnung eindrangen, würden sie sicher die Polizei rufen und er wusste nicht, wie sie das erklären sollten. Es wird alles gut gehen, ''ermahnte er sich. ''Bestimmt… '' „Wir sind gleich da.“ Kevin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er klang seltsam atemlos, hatte er etwa auch Angst? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Sein Freund war jemand, der vor nichts und niemanden Angst hatte. Als Dennis sich nun in der Wohngegend umsah, war er sich da jedoch bei weitem nicht mehr so sicher. Ein derart beklemmendes Gefühl ergriff ihn plötzlich, dass er den Impuls unterdrücken musste, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzurennen. Er sah sich nicht dazu in der Lage zu erklären, woran es speziell lag. Er wusste nur, dass das Gefühl mit jedem Schritt stärker wurde. Sich nervös umsehend, merkte er, wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug, seine Atmung unregelmäßig ging und er sämtliche anderen Gedanken ausblendete. „Ganz schön schaurig hier, oder?“ Kevins Stimme neben sich, jagte Dennis einen derartigen Schrecken ein, dass er beinahe laut aufgeschrien hätte. Für einige Sekunden hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass sein Freund noch neben ihm herlief. „Ja, allerdings“, brachte er mit Mühe hervor, war aber insgeheim froh, dass er sich nicht als Einziger so fühlte. Die Häuser links und rechts von ihnen, ragten steil in den Himmel empor. Diverse Fenster und Balkone starrten auf die beiden Jungen herab. Sie waren die Einzigen auf der sonst leeren Straße vor ihnen. Von einigen Wohnungen her strahlte Licht herab. Diverse Balkone waren mit Lichterketten geschmückt, dabei war es Anfang Frühling. Es herrschte eine unnatürliche Stille, als wären sie in einer anderen Welt. Als wäre dieser Häuserblock, vom Rest der Stadt abgetrennt worden und existierte nunmehr in einer fremden Dimension. Die Beklemmung ließ nicht von Dennis ab, doch er bemühte sich sie zu bekämpfen und weiterzugehen. Er würde jetzt nicht kehrtmachen. Vor allem, weil er seinen besten Freund hier nicht allein lassen konnte. „Hier müsste es sein.“ Kevin blickte noch einmal auf den Zettel in seiner Hand und bestätigte: „Das ist die Adresse.“ Zu dem Haus hochblickend erkannte der andere, dass es genauso wie alle anderen in der Gegend aussah. Es gab nichts, was es auf irgendeine Art als besonders auszeichnete. Dennoch beschlich den Jungen ein ungutes Gefühl, bei dem Gedanken es betreten zu müssen. ''Wir werden dort nie wieder rauskommen, ''dachte er resigniert, ja beinahe gleichgültig und war schockiert über sich selbst. „Komm“, gab Kevin kurz den Befehl und ging voraus. ''Ich kann das nicht. Ich will das nicht. Ich ''darf ''das nicht! '' Doch trotz aller Bemühungen trugen Dennis seine Füße ihn fast schon von selbst und er lief Kevin hinterher. „Wollte der Junge nicht hier draußen auf uns warten?“, fragte er irritiert. Er konnte noch immer keine anderen menschlichen Wesen ausmachen – und auch keine nichtmenschlichen, wofür er sehr dankbar war. „Es ist kalt“, erwiderte Kevin knapp, „er ist vermutlich schon drinnen. Die Haustür steht schließlich offen.“ Seltsam, dass Dennis das nicht vorher bemerkt hatte. ''Meine Nerven liegen blank, da sollte mich gar nichts mehr wundern… ''Das Treppenhaus betretend, fiel ihm zuallererst auf, dass er rein gar nichts sah. „Das Licht funktioniert nicht“, erklärte Kevin, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Wir müssen in die dritte Etage.“ „Und woher weißt du das bitte?“, rief Dennis seinem Freund hinterher, der irgendwo in der Finsternis verschwunden war, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Kevin?“ Immer noch nichts. „Ach verdammt…“ flüsterte er in die Stille und versuchte sich irgendwie einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu bahnen. Schnell fand er die Treppe und stieg sie Schritt für Schritt hinauf, während er die Etagen zählte. ''Drei, dachte er und sah sich im Dunkeln nach seinem Freund um. „Kevin? Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, das ist schon lange nicht mehr lustig.“ Plötzlich wurde es gleißend hell, was Dennis dazu zwang die Augen zu schließen, da ihn das Licht blendete. Blinzelnd gewöhnte er sich an die Helligkeit und sah, dass sein Freund seelenruhig vor einer der Haustüren stand, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Da bist du ja endlich, wo warst du so lange?“ „Wo ich…“ setzte der andere an, gab es aber gleich wieder auf. Dieser ganze Tag war einfach nur verrückt und er würde auch noch durchdrehen, wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss. „Vergiss es. Hier bin ich, ja. Also, wo ist er?“ „Jedenfalls nicht hier“, erwiderte Kevin, als hätte er das schon erwartet. „Gut, dann können wir ja wieder gehen.“ „Nein.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Die Tür ist offen. Vielleicht ist er schon in der Wohnung.“ „Und wenn nicht?“ Dennis war fassungslos. Er wusste zwar, dass Kevin oft etwas zur Unachtsamkeit neigte, aber heute benahm er sich einfach nur seltsam. So kannte er seinen Freund überhaupt nicht. Kevin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dann warten wir halt.“ „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein könnte? Dass der Junge gar nicht hier ist? Dass er uns nur verarscht hat?“ „Nein“, erklärte Kevin sachlich und wandte sich der Tür zu. Dennis wollte erwidern, dass er wohl den Verstand verloren haben musste, doch bevor er dazu kam, stockte ihm der Atem. Sein Blick fiel auf die Wohnungstür und plötzlich riss ihn eine Erinnerung, so gestochen scharf wie eine Momentaufnahme, aus der Realität und warf ihn zurück in seine Kindheit. Kapitel 3''' Er war wieder neun Jahre alt. Unterwegs mit seinem Kumpel Kevin, den er schon seit dem Kindergarten kannte. Sie waren bei ihm zu Hause, oder zumindest in dem Haus und eigentlich auf dem Weg zurück zu der Wohnung seiner Eltern, als Kevin plötzlich eine Etage tiefer vor einer Tür Halt machte und Dennis verschwörerisch ansah. „Weißt du, ich habe gehört das die alte Dame, die hier wohnt, vor kurzem gestorben ist.“ Der Gedanke an den Tod, regte in Dennis irgendetwas unterschwelliges, aber das Begreifen darüber würde ihn erst später wirklich treffen. Noch konnte er sich unter der Endgültigkeit des Todes nichts vorstellen. „Woher weißt du das?“ Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern.“ Er log, das war offensichtlich. Vermutlich hatte er sich die Geschichte nur ausgedacht, um sich wichtig zu machen. Aber das war ok, so war Kevin nun Mal, also spielte Dennis mit. „Und wie ist sie gestorben?“ „Selbstmord.“ Der Junge nickte bedächtig, als hätte er soeben die Antwort auf alle Fragen entdeckt. „Sie wurde in der Badewanne gefunden und überall war Blut!“ Der Gedanke ließ Dennis schaudern, von einem Moment auf den anderen war der Spaß nicht mehr witzig. „Ja na klar, das hast du dir doch nur ausgedacht. Haben dich deine Eltern, wieder einen dieser Filme gucken lassen?“ An Kevins Reaktion konnte Dennis lesen, dass er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Nein, das stimmt nicht! Ich sage die Wahrheit!“ „Dann beweis es doch!“ Dennis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fühlte sich siegessicher, als plötzlich die Tür hinter Kevin aufging. Dort stand sie. Mitten im Türrahmen, eine Dame im mittleren Alter, nackt. Die Haut aufgedunsen und bleich. Die Augen leer und trüb. Blut tropfte von ihren Handgelenken herab. Sie starrte direkt in Dennis Richtung, öffnete den Mund und entließ dabei einen Schwall Wasser, der klatschend auf den Boden aufschlug. Er war unfähig etwas zu sagen, unfähig Kevin zu warnen, der scheinbar nichts mitbekam, auch nicht als die Frau ihre Hände hob und sie auf seinen Schultern ablegte. „Er… gehört uns…“ die Stimme kam stockend und langsam, aus dem Mund der Frau. Sie schob ihre Hände höher, strich Kevin faste liebevoll die Schultern und legte sie dann um seinen Hals. Dennis sah, wie sie langsam Kraft aufwendete und nun spürte auch Kevin sie. Erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf, öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, doch ihm entkam bereits kein Laut mehr, außer einem krächzenden, verzweifelten Laut. Er trat und schlug um sich, während er leicht vom Boden angehoben wurde. Bald schon quollen ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen, er lief blau an und seine Bemühungen sich zur Wehr zu setzen, wurden immer schwächer. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der der andere Junge nur wie betäubt hatte zusehen können, wurde Kevins Körper schlaff. Er regte sich nicht mehr. Die Frau, die ihn noch immer fest umschlungen hielt, zog sich in die Wohnung zurück, wobei sie den Leichnam hinter sich her schleifte. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und dies war der Moment, in dem die Starre sich endlich von Dennis löste. Plötzlich spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf und schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Wenige Tage später, waren Kevin und seine Eltern ausgezogen. Dennis hatte sich bis dahin wieder erholt und war bereits wieder zu Hause, nachdem er mehrere Tage im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte. Man hatte ihn auf dem Boden liegend, mit einer Gehirnerschütterung aufgefunden. Er hätte geschrien, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Kevin hatte während dessen die ganze Zeit versucht, seinen Freund zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst die Ärzte, die mit dem Krankenwagen kamen, konnten ihn medikamentös ruhigstellen. Einen Tag später, hatte man in der Wohnung unter der von Kevins Eltern, den Leichnam einer Frau gefunden. Scheinbar hatte sie sich in der Badewanne liegend, die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten und dort bereits seit mehreren Tagen gelegen. Die Nachbarn hatten den Hausmeister benachrichtigt, nachdem ihnen ein unangenehmer Geruch aufgefallen war, der von einem Tag auf den anderen sehr intensiv aufgetreten war. Der Name der Frau lautete Laura McDonna. Kapitel '''4 „Das ist unmöglich…“, flüsterte Dennis, als er aus seiner Erinnerung erwachte und direkt auf das Namensschild der Wohnung starrte. „McDonna“, war darauf zu lesen. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte Dennis die damaligen Ereignisse einfach vergessen. Der Schock war zu groß gewesen und anscheinend hatte es auch niemand für nötig gehalten, ihm davon zu erzählen. Seine Erinnerungsblockade ging scheinbar sogar so tief, dass er das alte Haus seines Freundes nicht wiedererkannt hatte. Aber nun, da er hier stand und auf das Namensschild starrte, wurde ihm wieder alles bewusst. Und noch etwas drang in seine Gedanken ein. „Wir dürfen auf gar keinen Fall dort rein“, sagte Dennis sich zu seinem Freund umdrehend, wobei er jetzt erst erkannte, dass dieser nicht mehr bei ihm war. Erschrocken riss Dennis die Augen auf. „Nein…“, hauchte er und blickte zurück zur Tür hinter sich. Kevin hatte recht gehabt, sie war nicht zu, nur angelehnt. „Wenn sie ''noch dort ist…“ Aber das war absurd. Er hatte damals nur fantasiert, vermutlich doch mehr Angst vor der Geschichte die Kevin erzählt hatte, verspürt als er sich hatte eingestehen wollen. Warum aber konnte er sich dann selbst nicht davon überzeugen, dass dem tatsächlich so war? „Ich muss ihn dort rausholen“, sagte Dennis sich entschlossen, woraus er neuen Mut schöpfte. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat die Wohnung. Der Anblick des Inneren überraschte ihn zuerst. Das Licht einer nackten Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing, erleuchtete eine komplett leere Wohnung. Doch dann wurde Dennis schlagartig bewusst, woran das wohl liegen musste. Die Wohnung war nach dem Selbstmord der Laura McDonna nie wieder vermietet worden, wer wollte auch schon gerne in so einer Wohnung leben? Ja, das musste es sein und das erklärte auch, das Namensschild. Es war schlicht nie entfernt worden. ''Sieben Jahre lang, hat man das Namensschild einer Toten einfach dort hängen lassen? ''Diese leise, zweifelnde Stimme schlich sich in Dennis Bewusstsein, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken gleich wieder. Er dürfte sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. „Kevin, bist du hier irgendwo?“, rief er in die leere Wohnung hinein, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. „Wäre ja auch zu leicht gewesen…“ Doch plötzlich hörte er ein Poltern, das aus einem anderen Zimmer zu kommen schien. ''Also doch. '' Voller Zuversicht machte Dennis sich auf den Weg zu dem Geräusch und blieb vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen. „Hier bist du also…“, murmelte er, während er die Tür unbedacht einfach öffnete und das Badezimmer betrat. Es war tatsächlich jemand hier, nur nicht die Person, die er gerne sehen wollte. Auf dem Boden lag eine Frau, nackt, mit aufgedunsener bleicher Haut. Überall war Blut, das Wasser in der Badewanne schimmerte rot, auf dem Boden bildete sich eine Lache. „Nein… das… das ist unmöglich!“, stammelte Dennis und ging einen Schritt zurück. Die linke Hand der Toten zuckte, der Arm bewegte sich und nun folgte auch der rechte. Langsam richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und die kalten, leeren und trüben Augen, starrten dem Jungen erneut entgegen. „Du…“ hauchte McDonna, „ich habe dich erwartet…“ „Nein…“ Dennis schüttelte seine Paralyse ab, er musste hier weg! Er wandte sich von dem Badezimmer ab und rannte zur Wohnungstür, nur um erschrocken festzustellen, dass sie verschlossen war. Probehalber rüttelte er an dem Türgriff, aber natürlich rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, was sollte er nun tun? ''Fenster! ''Schrie er sich in Gedanken an. Er befand sich zwar im dritten Stock, aber was waren ein paar gebrochene Knochen, im Vergleich zu einer Begegnung mit einer lebenden Toten? Schlagartig drehte er sich um und blickte in das bereits verwesende Gesicht einer Leiche. McDonna hatte sich unbemerkt hinter ihn geschlichen und legte nun ihre kalten und schlierigen Hände um seinen Hals. Dennis packte die Handgelenke der Toten und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen, doch dieser lockerte sich kein bisschen. Ganz im Gegenteil schienen sie nur noch fester und entschlossener zuzudrücken. Während er spürte, wie ihm die Luftzufuhr gekappt wurde und er röchelnd um Sauerstoff rang, dachte er an Kevin. Hatte ihn dasselbe Schicksal ereilt? Warum hatte er ihn nicht retten können? Warum hatte er damals nur dastehen können, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass sein bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen gestorben war? Schlagartig öffnete Dennis die Augen, wobei er erstmalig feststellte, dass er sie zuvor geschlossen hatte und bemerkte verwundert, dass sein Hals nicht länger von einer Toten umklammert wurde. „Anscheinend hast du recht gehabt, er ist wirklich nicht hier.“ Diese Stimme… Dennis blickte nach rechts und erkannte die wohlvertraute Gestalt seines Freundes. „Ja… scheint so“, erwiderte er betrübt. Wieso erinnerte er sich erst jetzt? „Hey, sorry das ich solche Umstände gemacht habe. Vielleicht, war das alles doch keine so gute Idee. Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“ Kevin bewegte sich auf Dennis zu, doch dieser regte sich kein Stück. „Nein“, antwortete er schlicht. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? „Was meinst du mit ‚nein‘? Du wolltest doch die ganze Zeit schon hier weg, warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“ „Weil es Zeit wird, dem hier endlich ein Ende zu bereiten.“ Wie hatte er all die Jahre mit einer Lüge leben können? Kevin musterte seinen Freund misstrauisch. „Langsam machst du mir ein bisschen Angst…“ Dennis drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Du bist tot“, erklärte er nüchtern. „Was?!“ Kevin war schockiert. „Was faselst du da? Ich stehe doch hier vor dir, lebendig, in Fleisch und Blut!“ „Nein, du lebst nur, weil ich es zulasse. Ich habe deinen Tod damals nicht überwinden können. Deswegen stehst du hier und jetzt vor mir. McDonna hat dich damals umgebracht. Erwürgt. Deine Eltern sind weggezogen, weil sie deinen Tod nicht verarbeiten konnten.“ „Nein!“, schrie die neunjährige Version von Kevin, die nun vor Dennis stand. Bleich, mit hervorquellenden Augen, Blutergüsse am Hals. „Ich… ich bin nicht tot! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, wir sind doch Freunde!“ Dennis nickte. „Das sind wir auch. Aber es wird Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Du kannst nicht ewig auf dieser Welt wandeln. Das hat mir der fremde Junge gesagt. Deswegen bin ich auch heute hier. Er hat nicht mit dir, sondern mit mir gesprochen.“ „Das kannst du mir nicht antun!“ Kevin, wieder sechzehn Jahre alt baute sich vor seinem Freund auf und packte ihn am Kragen. „Wenn ich gehen muss, dann nehme ich dich mit mir!“ Unbekümmert schüttelte der andere den Kopf. „Du ziehst deine Kraft aus meinen Erinnerungen. Aus meinem Glauben daran, dass du noch lebst. Wenn ich aufhöre an dich als lebende Person zu denken, hörst du auf zu existieren. Du kannst mir nichts antun und das willst du doch auch gar nicht, oder?“ Kevin ließ von ihm ab. Er wirkte plötzlich unendlich müde. „Nein… du hast recht. Es… es tut mir leid.“ Seinem alten Kumpel die Hand auf die Schulter legend, erklärte Dennis: „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sind doch Freunde.“ Der andere blickte wieder auf und sah Dennis direkt in die Augen. „Vergiss mich nicht“, sagte er, während er langsam verblasste. „Versprochen.“ Es dauerte nur Sekunden, in denen Kevin immer durchsichtiger wurde und schließlich gänzlich verschwand. Endlich fand er Frieden. Danach fühlte Dennis sich nur noch unglaublich leer. Er war zufrieden. Froh seinen Freund erlöst zu haben und endlich die Wahrheit zu kennen und dennoch… er war müde, wollte nur noch schlafen und diesen ganzen Tag hinter sich lassen. Erneut wandte er sich zu der Tür hinter sich und erneut blickte er in die toten Augen McDonna’s. „Nein, nicht du schon wieder!“, fluchte der Junge, bevor die Leiche sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss. Dennis wurde die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben, als er zu Boden ging und noch ehe er neue in sie hineinpumpen konnte, legten sich die kalten, toten Hände wieder um seinem Hals, um es zu verhindern. „Zuerst habe ich mir deinen Freund geholt…“ zischte die McDonna, sie klang kräftig… förmlich ''lebendig. „Und nun, hole ich mir dich!“ Dennis versuchte die Tote von sich runter zu treten, schlug nach ihr, zerrte an ihren Armen, aber was er auch tat, er bekam sie nicht von sich runter. Langsam spürte er, wie ihn die Kräfte verließen. Sein Blick wurde unscharf und er war kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, während seine Kehle wie Feuer brannte. Als er die friedvolle Dunkelheit schon begrüßen wollte, wurde das Gewicht des Leichnams plötzlich von ihm gerissen. Dennis vernahm Kevins Stimme, die von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen schien. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!“ McDonna wurde heftig gegen die Wohnungstür geschleudert, ehe sie einfach verschwand. Stille kehrte in die Wohnung ein. Scheinbar waren dies die letzten Regungen der Toten gewesen, aber Dennis wollte kein Risiko eingehen und verließ das Gebäude, so schnell er nur konnte. Kapitel 5 In die kalte Nachtluft tretend, war das Erste, was Kevin bemerkte der Junge, der neben der Haustür gelehnt stand. „Wie ich sehe, hattest du Erfolg.“ „Ja, auch wenn du mich ruhig hättest vorwarnen können.“ „Wärst du dann hergekommen?“ Dennis überlegte einen Moment, eigentlich wollte er durchaus von sich behaupten, dass er den Heldenmut gehabt hätte, aber wenn er ehrlich war… „Nein, vermutlich nicht.“ „Ich hoffe, du findest nun auch deinen Frieden.“ Der Junge wollte sich zum Gehen abwenden, doch Dennis hielt ihn noch einen Moment zurück. „Warte kurz. Wie lange lebst du schon in diesem Zustand und warum tust du das?“ Der Junge drehte sich noch einmal um, plötzlich sah er nicht mehr aus wie ein Jugendlicher, sondern wie ein alter Mann, obwohl sich an ihm körperlich nichts verändert hatte. Seine Augen spiegelten sein wahres Alter wider. „Ich habe aufgehört die Jahre seit meinem Tod zu zählen“, erwiderte er. „Und was den Grund betrifft…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, irgendjemand muss es ja tun.“ Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und ließ Dennis allein in der Nacht zurück. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister